Mai's strange encounter
by ammatilechristian
Summary: You know... Mai always wonders why all the weird stuff happens to her.
1. Chapter 1 are you sure?

I know I am working on a story for the moment but I decided to make a different one! (Not giving up on the last one though)

_Mai's strange encounter chapter one start!_

It was a regular day. They were on a case as of the moment but she couldn't be as much help seeing as how she was left behind again. "Ugh, Why do they always leave me behind?! It's not like I'm dead weight or anything….. Right?"

"Right?"Something asked. Mai whirled around standing there was the ugliest old man she had ever seen. "Right? Right?" It said while inching closer and closer to the girl. "Do you believe that to be true?" The old man kept getting ever closer." U-um who are you?" Mai tried to say, but the man screamed at the top of his lungs making Mai scream at her highest pitch as well. "Right! Right! Right!" it screeched. "R-right?" Mai asked unconsciously and the man grinned "Right." And Mai was surrounded by a blue light and Mai's world went black.

"ow, ow, ow! What the heck!" Mai woke up in a random city street. Had she dreamt the whole thing and sleep walked? It was night and she looked up at the moon and what did she see? Blood. Blood dripping from a manically grinning moon. It was looking down at her and she heard something faint and in her ear. "Right..." Then she heard it: an annoying sounding voice screaming into the night: "YAHOO! Have no fear for your god is here!"


	2. Chapter 2 blue and black

**Mai's strange encounter Chapt 2! Yeah… **

Mai looked up from the shadow that covered her own and there on the rooftops of an apartment complex (or what she assumed to be an apartment complex) stood a child that could be no older than 15 laughing hysterically with a tall black beauty standing next to him. (And she wasn't including their strange taste in clothing) "I saw you fall from the sky!" the boy shouted making the nearest pigeons fly off from fright. "And I came to see what had happened to you." The girl next to him nodded her head and they both jumped down from their high choices of stance.

"Uh, I'm all right…" she felt a sharp pain as she tried to stand up, "At least I think I am." "My names Blackstar and this is my partner, Tsubaki." The girl... Tsubaki held out her hand to help her up, "Mai. Taniyama, Mai."

That was the last thing she remembered before she blacked out.

**Suspense! I know its short but this is hard to write! But I've wanted to write it for sooo long and ideas are crappy. Bear with me aye? –Rrooaarr-**


	3. Chapter 3 scythy boy

**Well now I need to keep updating don't I? Well then read on I don't own either ghost hunt or soul eater so don't send a demon to curse me. Save me kami-san!**

Mai woke up in a small room with a blonde girl with short ponytails looking down at her. "Hey you're awake! I heard from Black Star and Tsubaki that you had fainted so I brought you here!" the girl blinked down at her and Mai was still thoroughly confused. "Umm who are you? And where is 'here' exactly?" The girl gasped "OH right! I'm sorry! My name is Maka Albern and the guy sulking in the corner over there is my partner. Soul Eater Evans. And this is my home." Mai started, she hadn't noticed the white haired pale boy in the corner, "soul eater? As in he eats souls?" Maka giggled "only ones of keshin and witches!" Mai was about to ask what a keshin is when: "YAHOO! I heard you were awake so I came to see if you were okay!" Mai nearly fainted; if people keep scaring her like that she was going to have a heart attack. "Oh, well thanks I guess… uh" "It's Black Star and I wouldn't pass up a chance to make sure one of my subjects were okay! That would be rude now wouldn't it?" "Uh yeah… umm I'm alright now. But im really thirsty can I have some…" Tsubaki placed a glass of water on the desk beside Mai lightning quick and the poor brunette just stared at it. "Thank you. *slurp* can I stand up? Please?" Everyone realized that they had been crowding the poor girl and gave her some space while backing up. "Thanks guys"

Mai had convinced everyone that she was well enough to walk around on her own without having a fit or fainting or something and so she explored the house. 'That girl Maka said that this was her house…. Isn't it just and apartment though? It looks like one' her thoughts were interrupted by a purple haired girl with a large hat and bust. "Hey there girly! Have you seen my little scythy boy around?" "Scythy…? "That's what she calls me" Mai whirled around and noticed that the boy Soul had been standing around in the area she was and she hadn't noticed. "I never got to introduce myself. Names soul and I'm the coolest guy around, remember that."

**Yay I managed to make a longer part this time! Here's a random question, anyone ship sasunaru here?**


	4. Chapter 4 shinigami-san

**Yay! Yay! I feel happy today so here you are! I do not own ghost hunt or soul eater and if I did why would I be writing this? Read on I love you all!**

"Ok Taniyama-san. We need to know what happened before Blackstar found you. Do you remember?" Maka was trying desperately to keep Blair from stripping in the middle of the little meeting consisting of Blackstar, Tsubaki, Soul, Blair and herself. "Umm all I remember is being in the SPR before meeting this gross old guy who screamed at me and I ended up here." Mai wracked her brain for any more details but her memory was still all fuzzy from the fall. "Blackstar did you notice something when you found her? Anything that can give us clues?" Maka pressed after finally managing to strike a deal with the insufferable cat. "Yeah! She fell from the sky, like straight from the moon! I was looking up at the creepy grin and suddenly she appeared right below it."

There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Soul shouted and in stepped a guy dressed in formal looking black clothes, and had weird hair consisting of white stripes on one side of his head. "I'm terribly sorry I couldn't make it sooner but the painting was at a 86 degree angle and it had to be fixed!" Behind him were two girls wearing matching clothing thou they looked completely different, one were tall and serious looking, while the other was short and looked childish. "Kid decided to take his sweet time and get out a compass and everything; I mean it took a lot to get him away from the bathroom with the toilet paper." The childish girl said while bounding over to the Maka girl."Patty you shouldn't have said tha-" "**The toilet paper ?! I totally forgot!" **He then tried to run out of the building but was caught by the two girls who dragged him to the couch. "Um is he okay?" Mai asked when he spit blood on the little coffee table in front of the couches and looked fairly dead. "Ah he's fine! That's just his way of throwing a tantrum!" Blackstar cackled and threw himself on the chair next to where Tsubaki was standing.

"Taniyama-san, this is Patty and Liz." The two girls waved their hands at her, "and the dead-looking guy here is Death the Kid or shinigami-san if you prefer."

**Yes! I finally get Kid in the picture! He's my favorite character so I'm really happy about this. I recently got the second manga of soul eater and Man do they look different than they do in the shows! I mean Kid looks like, well, a kid! Well see you next time by by!**


	5. Chapter 5 the balance!

**Thank you for reading and if you didn't already know I will adore you if you give me a review or two…each. And if you have not checked out my other story Insanity a shingeki no kyojin story where Eren goes a little koo koo and Levi is the only one who can save him or stop him, then check it out! Arigato!**

Everyone decided that they were going to have a secret meeting without her so she could have some space. Everyone but the still bleeding Shinigami-san of course. "U-um Shinigami-san? Are you alright?" she nudged his left cheek with her blanket covered hand and he stirred and heaved a large sigh. "I am certainly not alright the balance has been broken! It must be restored before it is known to the entire universe!" Mai blinked; well at least he's alright. "What 'balance' do you keep talking about shinigami-san? Does it have something to do with time travel?" The black haired looked at her like she was crazy. "Time travel?" he started to laugh but then got very serious. "No, symmetry." He said it like a president would have said life care, like the most important and fragile thing on earth known to man, Mai admired his ability to be so passionate.

"Shinigami-san, would you like me to help you with restoring this-balance?" He looked up at her from his head-resting position on the coffee table and grinned a Cheshire cat grin, "Would you!?" he looked excited reaaaallly excited.

**I have the habit of making short chapters I know, sorry. But at least I try right? Right? Yeah…. Um, thanks for reviewing see you next time!**


End file.
